roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
KAC SRR
}} The R Squared is an American Carbine. It is unlocked by default in the Test Place. History The Knight's Armament Company Silenced Revolver Rifle (R Squared in-game) is an integrally suppressed revolver (specifically, a heavily modified Ruger Super Redhawk).https://www.mythicarmory.com/kac-silenced-revolver-rifle.html In-Game ''General Information Coming Soon. Usage & Tactics (W.I.P) The R Squared can be played like a suppressed 1858 Carbine with a much higher ROF and hip-firing ability. It's Excels in CQC due to it's integral suppression, and higher firing rate with its damage rivaling that of the VSS Vintorez and Beowulf TCR. That does not mean it is not effective at long range either. With the ability to kill at any distance with a single headshot and 3 hit kill at any distance, the R Squared serves as an intermediate between the worlds of the high damage DMR's and lower damage, high ROF sniper rifles. Even with all these advantages and it's versatility, there are some equally large downsides. Firstly, since this is an integrally suppressed weapon, it has a low muzzle velocity and high bullet drop. In fact, the R Squared has the worst velocity of all the integrally suppressed weapons at 1200 studs/sec which is even lower than some of the pistols. Such low bullet speed translates to major compensation for both lead and bullet drop at longer distances. Next is the magazine size. Since the R Squared is technically a revolver carbine, it can only hold 6 rounds at any given time and with it's higher firing rate and relatively low reserves, finding ammo and reloading would always be a constant priority that can oftentimes force the user into unfavorable situations. (Add paragraph detailing some attachment suggestions etc. here) Conclusion All in all, the R Squared can be treated as a VSS Vintorez and AWS Hybrid. It inherits from the former a higher firing rate and high hipfire accuracy and from the latter the ability to kill with a single headshot at all ranges. It's lower magazine size and extremely sluggish muzzle velocity are it's main downfalls. However, with practice, the R Squared can become a effective weapon at all ranges capable of dealing high damage regardless of distance. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * Integrally suppressed. * One shot headshot at all ranges. * Good Hip-Fire accuracy. * Relatively high Fire-Rate. * Fast reload. * Unlike other integrally suppressed weapons, it can mount Muzzle devices. Cons: * Lowest velocity in-game. ** Correspondingly high bullet drop * Small Magazine size. (only 6 rounds) * Obstructive Irons. * Low ammo reserves. Trivia * The R Squared is currently the first integrally suppressed revolver in-game. ** In real life, this is also somewhat of a rarity, due to the fact that revolvers are hard to suppress due to the way they are designed. * The R Squared's name possibly comes from the name Revolver Rifle, which, when abbreviated is R.R.. In mathematical terms, R2 is expanded to R×R, similar to the abbreviated name. * The R Squared is currently the only integrally suppressed weapon in-game to be able to attach any muzzle devices. References Category:Weaponry Category:Carbines Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons